Xavier Descartes
Xavier is a happy go lucky engineer from the heart of Russia, Joining shortly after his daughter he wished to use the ship as a travelling home and somewhere he could use his work effectively. His heart lies with his family though all he has left is the crew, He treasures the engine workers as close as he did his own daughter and is now searching for a way to inject some life back into himself after gaining use of his legs back. This old man is always happy to help and to lend a smile to those he holds dearest no matter the costs Talents and Skills *He is a skilled inventor, Having years worth of experience beneath his belt. * He can easily tear something apart and figure out how it works due to his attention to detail. * He is extremely intelligent in his respective fields. * He is meticulous in his work, Often ironing out the small kinks in his first drafts. * He has a photographic memory, Making blueprints and maps something he picks up naturally well. * He has an extremely steady hand despite having quite masculine looking hands. * He has heightened eyesight again enhancing his photographic memory. * He is able to shapeshift into any creature living or dead and is also able to hold the form of select humans provided he knows them well. * He can also hold a female form of himself, again due to his shifting abilities Weapons *Two dual pistols personally developed to fit his fighting style, These are his only weapons that he carries in combat unless his powers are nullified due to being reliant upon his shifting abilities. Combat Skills and Abilities *He is able to shift into any Animal, alive or dead. * As a result of this he can wield any creatures natural defence systems to attack his own enemies such as claws, teeth and venoms. * He has quick reflexes making him able to dodge most attacks even at the last second. * His attention to detail allows him to pick out an enemies weaker points before the average person. * He has a lot of physical strength due to training his body up, Making him more utilising of his human form. * He can also shift into the form of any human he is particularly close to meaning he can wield their personal abilities, EG: Shifting into Luna would make him very agile and nimble. Education and Intelligence Background Xavier was publicly schooled according to Russian law requirements, Attending a pre-school from a young age and pursuing studying more selective subjects as he grew older and found an interest in mechanics and engineering. He is well informed in all subjects but his broader spectrum of knowledge is singled down to Mechanics, History and Mathematics. Overall being from a stable family and the capital city of Russia, Xavier and his siblings were able to get a good educational background and all are equally informed in their respective subjects and his siblings are well established in their fields of work also, His brother Robin being a well known biologist and his sister a teacher fluent in many languages. Goals Short Term Xavier wants to get over the death of his wife as well as learn to walk on his own two feet once again without fear of losing them. Though he did love Eleanor it was only through fear of loosing to his brother that the two became an item and in truth the bond between Xavier and Eleanor was severed, though he feels he is past his prime to find another partner. He also wishes for the happiness of his daughter. Long term Xavier wishes to utilise his abilities as a shapeshifter and use it to unlock various biological finds to help better the crews knowledge in fighting disease and to prolong the health of those dear to him due to his partially immortal state. He wishes to help the crew in any way he can and aid them on their quests until he meets his own end or is unable to continue beside them. He does wish to find someone to love but its not at the top of his agenda. Personality Xavier is an extremely caring individual, and often times he puts others before him without realising it only for it to come back to get him later on in life, From a young age he always felt the need to compete against his younger brother with his friends and partners preferring the company of his sibling. Because of this he pushes himself to be friendly and approachable at all times, Always lending a helping hand and greeting all he meets with a smile. The more time spent around those on the ship has only softened him even further and drawn out his more protective fathering instincts. He also feels he has become far more stable being around crew who have experienced great loss and has found it helpful dealing with the loss of his wife and the departure of his daughter. He always makes sure to keep a smile on his face for part of the day and makes a great effort to talk with all his engine mates every day for fear of loosing his friendships with them all. Weaknesses * Though he is a skilled shapeshifter, he can only hold one form for an elongated period of time, Over 6 hours of holding one form of 4 of consistent shifting results in him collapsing from exhaustion unable to use his powers. * Though immortal upon first glance a shapeshifter can easily be killed the same way as a human, though he is inhuman he is just as weak as the regular human. * When injured, The injury will carry over to any form regardless. * There is a small time period between shifting in which a shapeshifter can easily be killed with a single bullet or sword attack. * Shapeshifters are far more vulnerable to mental damage, Though a bullet wound can heal and all is well they can suffer long term trauma from the simple sound of a gunshot. Beliefs Xavier firmly worships Ferronaeas, the god of technology. Often seeking help from him when he feels lost or at a standstill in his work, The male feels that his reliance upon technology is what has kept him going through the losses in his life, He also states that Technology has never let him down and in doing so he always puts the utmost trust in his work as it is something he has complete control over and has no fear of loosing. Appearance Xavier stands at 6ft tall, A man of average weight and a relatively large build particularly around the torso area. He has mouse brown hair and cupid pink eyes to match his parents, siblings and daughter. His eyes are his symbol of the shapeshifting powers he holds. He has an eyebrow piercing as well as stretched ears, an angular face with defined and rough features that only add to his masculine charm. He often in loose clothing and dirty jeans due to his consistent work in the engines, though he is also seen to carry around a pouch of various bits and pieces should he need them. He also wears a rosary around his neck given to him by Jacob, someone he holds particularly close to him. Relationships 'Parents/Family' Robin Descartes/Younger Brother Xavier and Robin have a love hate relationship, The younger sibling often teasing and winding up his older counterpart. Robin is far more mischievous than Xavier however his sly tongue often gets him into trouble with him. Robin being infamous for irritating his brother and often flirting with his partners and stealing friends by being slightly more socially outgoing, Causing Xavier to switch around and become the friendly and welcoming man he is now. Though he does not hate his brother, he is not overly fond of him. Lulubelle Whites/Younger sister Due to Lulu always being preoccupied with her studies and the age difference between the two being relatively close, The duo never spent much time together. He cares for her dearly and wishes to have spent more time with her however the two are on far better terms than either are with their younger sibling. He greatly respects his sisters work and aspires to be as well known as she is for her teaching. Anastasia Descartes/Mother Due to their parents being well established. Not many of the children have a great bond with their parents and are mainly seen as authoritative figures through their teenage years. Anastasia was a competent mother who loved each child as dearly as the last however due to her peasant status she had to quickly get back into work without forming much of a bond with her children, Now she has aristocratic status she wishes she could make it up however knows she has no chance. Domonius Descartes/Father A man who cared deeply for his children behind closed doors, Domonius kept his affections behind closed doors to uphold a reputation to climb them all up the social ladder. Though his cold hearted nature towards the children may make the male come across as uncaring however his actions are in play to benefit his children in later life. 'Children' Lunastasia Descartes His only child to date, Xavier cares for Luna with all his heart. He has a particularly strong bond with her due to the two being inseparable when she was younger. The two were as close as could be throughout her younger years and due to her being an only child she got as much attention from her father as he could physically give. She has learnt all her skills in engineering from spending a lifetime watching over him however her sudden departure after him settling on the ship has left a void in his trust in her, though he loves her he finds it difficult to accept her choice to move on but wishes her all the happiness. Stellapolaris Descartes Though not a biological child, Stella is the name Xavier gave to the spider upon his shoulder. Frought with grief the male made her a human robotic vessle in hopes of her taking on a daughter figure to him. He trained her up to perform basic tasks in the engines and adores her as he would his own. He has a close bond with the creature as her spider venom is what helped him to be able to walk again. Though he hasn't a strong bond as he would with a biological child he still loves her as best as he can and treats her with the respect and kindness that he would any other person he met. 'Friendships' Xavier himself has no definitive friendships, He tries his best to be friendly and social with all he meets though his relationship with the engine crew members is far more important to him than those above on the top decks. At first he had a difficult time socializing after the departure of his daughter as he found it hard to trust people and still has serious abandonment issues however the closest friendship he holds on board is with Jacob. 'Jacob Jenkinson '- Xavier has known Jacob since the boy was young, having a close friendship with his father also. He looks to Jacob as a good friend and his equal in many ways. He would put his life down on the line for him above most and has remained loyal and close to him especially since the departure of his only daughter. He wishes to remain at the males side for as long as he desires him there. Background Xavier was born into a high class family in Regazya, The middle child of Domonius and Anastasia Descartes. He was raised alongside his younger brother Robin and older sister Lulubelle. the three were all well educated and looked after well, Their mother providing guidance and nurture while their father gave the discipline and hard hand that was needed to keep the children in order, From a young age Xavier took a keen interest in mechanics and engineering and living in a half manmade, half natural region he was lucky enough to have the resources and people to teach him so he could become an expert. For the most part his life was pretty normal until meeting a female named Eleanor when he was 25, Xavier was lovestruck for the girl but had no knowledge of her true nature. Threatened by Robins advances towards the female, Xavier offered to marry her and the two lived a happy life until she fell pregnant. Xavier started up a workshop and began life doing what he loved best. Raising his daughter Luna alongside it all, however Eleanor soon turned bitter. Stringing on an elaborate affair with Robin while turning to verbal abuse towards Xavier, Telling him that his work would be poor and they didn't have all that she wanted. In an attempt to end it all, Eleanor planned to burn the house down and run away with his younger brother, In a fit of panic Xavier managed to save both his wife and daughter but was crippled in the process, A beam from the house crashing down onto his legs and leaving him paralysed without the use of his legs. He was bound to a wheelchair and he fell into a deep bout of depression. Eleanor developed tuberculosis and was bedridden, but continued to throw bitter words towards her husband until her death. Prior to her death, Xavier sent Luna off in search of Jacobs vessel, Knowing that he would follow close behind. He closed up his shop and set foot onboard Septimo. Still crippled, Xavier worked alongside the crew in the engines and proved to be of great use to them. He gained the use of his legs back when Jacob was killed during a key quest, Running to the boys side as if it were instinct. Xavier is now fully fit and free of the abuse he suffered.Category:CharactersCategory:AbelOutcastCategory:LunaOutcastCategory:7th Lord's NightmareCategory:SDT Engine Room Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas